


A Long Way Home

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Past Relationship(s), Wakes & Funerals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Castiel是在一个星期五的晚上接到前男友弟弟打来的电话的。





	A Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇废稿 不会更新勒

+  
Castiel是在一个星期五的晚上接到前男友弟弟打来的电话的。

大致在十二月下旬左右，一个寻常的周五之夜。

Castiel看到手机屏幕上的“Dean”，他的思维在这一瞬间冻结，在铃声响起有半分多钟后，他接起电话。

“抱歉，Cas，那么晚打扰你。”

电话那头，是Sam的声音。

Castiel将手机从左手换到右手，他看了眼墙上的挂钟，短的指针指向十与十一的中间，长的指针接近数字九。

通常Sam不会在的这个时候给他打电话。

“一切都还好吧？”他问，他的心里已经有了某种预感。

“是Dean。”Sam听起来像是几天几夜没睡觉了。

“Dean还好吗？”

电话那头的Sam很久没说话，直到听筒里传来一声轻微的吸气声。

“Dean死了。”

“什么时候？”Castiel一下子坐在沙发上，又将电话换了只手。

“上周日下午，Dean在从修车厂回来的路上撞上了一辆货车，他伤得很严重。医生们抢救了他整整三天，就在昨天晚上，他们宣告他已经脑死亡。他们是今天凌晨撤下的呼吸器。”

“你们……还住在堪萨斯吗？”

“在劳伦斯，我和Bobby在处理Dean留下来的东西，之后还有守夜和葬礼。”

“有什么我能帮上忙的，如果你们需要的话。”

“不，不用了，Cas。”Sam在电话那头长长地呼出一口气，“我只是想打电话给你，抱歉，我不知道该打给谁才好。”

“。”Castiel说，他打开笔记本电脑，在搜索引擎里输入“机票 从华盛顿到劳伦斯 最近的机场”。

“是啊，五年了。”

“我乘明天一早的飞机过去。”Castiel说，在机票预定页面上点击付款按钮，“大概下午两点以前就可以到。”

“将航班号发给我，然后早点休息。我明天去机场接你。”Sam说。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得他听见Sam在电话那头的音调颤抖。

挂断与Sam的电话后，Castiel开始收拾行李。他的行李很简单，一套黑色的西装，一套换洗的衣物，牙刷，牙膏，止痛片和剃须刀。

他在衣柜里翻出一盘磁带。

Castiel举起这盘磁带，磁带的标签上写着“All My Love 2 You”，歪歪扭扭的字是Dean用油性笔一笔一画写上去的，Castiel想起，那是Dean送给他的生日礼物。

Castiel把磁带放回磁带盒里，准备将它放回去的时候，一个轻巧的礼品包装盒从他几卷领带的中间掉下来，他捡起来，在想到这是什么的时候，他愣了一愣。

Castiel站在衣柜前思考了片刻，将磁带和盒子一起带上，和他的换洗衣服塞在一起，然后拉上行李袋。

收拾完行李袋后，Castiel吃下半片安眠药，定好第二天早上五点半的闹钟，然后爬上床睡觉。

思诺思的药力很快就起效了，Castiel睡着了。

+  
“我不明白钓鱼这种事情有什么乐趣可言。”Castiel说。从阳光的角度判断，他已经站在这里有好几个小时，却什么也没钓上来。

他往旁边看去，Dean脚边的水桶里也是空的，也就是说，他们两人傻坐在这里一整个下午，却一无所获。

“耐心点，很快就会有了。”Dean说，他的语气里没有一丝厌倦，一丝不耐烦，他盯着湖水，鱼线的尽头淹没在深深的水下。Castiel随着Dean的视线看向平静的湖面，那里或许什么都没有。

太阳渐渐隐没在山的那边，Dean只好承认今天是不可能有收获的了。

“早知道就应该去看电影的。”Castiel抱怨，他的肚子开始咕咕叫了起来。他将钓竿收起，塞到帆布袋里，剩下一些鱼饵没有用完，他随手将它们扔进水里，那些饵料块在接触到水面的顷刻就散开来，沉入水底。

“我现在宁可选择看你推荐的那部恐怖电影了。”他说。

“我以为你害怕恐怖片的。”Dean说。

“至少你喜欢的那些恐怖片里，坏人总是会得到惩罚，故事总是会有好结果，这样看几个小时下来，总算没有白费。”Castiel说。

“你太过纠结于结果啦，要我看，对于钓鱼来说，结果并不是重要的，重要的是等待的过程。”Dean说，他拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，“走吧！今晚吃汉堡去！”

+  
Castiel睁开眼睛，他盯着天花板看了好久，一瞬间，他不知道自己在何方，在恍神了好一会儿后，他转身翻出床头柜上的手机，屏幕上显示的时间是五点过五分，离他设定的闹钟还有二十五分钟。

如果是往常的工作日的话，Castiel本来会放下手机继续睡的，但他已经完全醒了，他便起了床，去洗手间洗漱。

头很疼，像是有钻头从他的左太阳穴钻到右太阳穴，并且有蔓延到后脑勺的趋势。Castiel赶紧跑到行李袋里翻出了止痛片，去厨房找了个杯子，用水龙头接了点水服下。

吃完药后，拎起收拾好的行李袋，Castiel便出门了。

Castiel叫了一辆出租车去机场，他出门时，天色还是和黑夜别无两致，路上唯一的光亮来自街旁的路灯和加油站。Castiel有过几次这样赶早班飞机的经历，那时是因为工作。因为工作的性质，他习惯了东西来回跑，有时候，他需要去其他的城市出差，他对前往机场的这条路已经很熟了。

“介意来点音乐吗？”

司机突然的话让Castiel回过神来。

“你放吧。”Castiel说。

司机拧开收音机的旋钮，音乐声便充满了车厢。Castiel靠着车窗看着偶尔和他们相向而过的车辆，车灯短暂地照亮了对面的路后，又被黑夜笼盖。

他们这是要去哪里呢？Castiel想。这条是从机场开往市中心的高速公路，他们大抵是要回家了吧。

不知怎么的，Castiel觉得，此刻就像他梦境的延伸，他似乎在梦中见过这个场景，或许是预知，或许是似曾相识感，又或许是止痛药制造的平静，他想不出用什么语言来描述他此刻的感受。像是突然间被夺走所有的语言能力，像是突然间被蒙蔽了双眼，眼前的景象隐去了，他不再是在前往机场的路上，Sam从未给他打过那通电话。

他要怎么做？他要去哪里？

Castiel看向车窗外，华盛顿的夜晚下起了小雨，点点滴滴拍打在车窗玻璃上。

+  
“开车的人选音乐，至于副驾驶座的人嘛——”Dean从副驾驶座前的储物柜里翻找出一盘磁带，插入到播放器里，齐柏林飞艇的鼓点从扬声器中传来。

“哇呼！开车就是要听音乐才带劲！”Dean吹了声口哨，稳稳把住方向盘，他开得很快，换挡踩油门之间，Impala的引擎发出轰鸣，路旁的树木一闪而过。

“而且还是从磁带里出来的六十年代的歌。”Castiel坐直了，露出他最无聊的表情，但他的手指却也不自觉地在车窗旁敲击起节拍来。他的嘴角不自觉地上扬了。

“拜托，承认齐柏林飞艇好听有很难吗？”Dean大笑，“你所要的，就是几盘磁带而已。”

“你可以买一个iPod，那容量足够让你装进齐柏林飞艇的所有专辑。”

“那可得花不少钱。”Dean叹了口气，“现在什么都要花钱，Sammy的学费，水电费，保险费，交了税后，我打工赚的钱就不剩多少了。”

“说点轻松的事吧。”Castiel说，他开始有些不自在了，“这也太沉重了。”

“好吧好吧，那么，下周五就是我们在一起五周年如何？”

“这么一说，我想起来了。”

“你有什么想去的地方吗？电影院，餐厅，还是去老地方？”Dean听起来高高兴兴的，他的手指在方向盘上打起节拍，身体随着音乐节奏轻轻摇摆。

“你指的是和你还有Sam在家里打游戏吗？”

“拜托，吉他英雄可是个经典。你在什么地方还能玩到Kansas的歌呢。”

“我记得，就是那次Sam玩出了史上最高分那次吧？”

“哼，他那是极端的好运罢了。”Dean不屑一顾，“怎么可能有人从不听摇滚，第一次上手就得到这么高的分数。我是说，他平常居然听周围的高中生都在听的歌！”

“那是因为Sam本来就是高中生好吧。”

“再过一年他就不是了。”Dean说，“他就是长得快！刚入学时还是矮矮的，眼见着就比班里所有的人都高了！”

“Sam很快就要毕业了吧，他最近怎么样了？”

“他很好。什么怎么样了？”

“他有时候会来问我关于报考还有大学奖学金计划的事情，怎么的，他没有找你商量吗？”Castiel问。

“Sam没有跟我说任何事。”Dean的语气开始变得不悦。

“好吧，他总有一天会跟你提起的。”

“上大学，那可是好大一笔钱啊。”Dean咬住嘴唇，车厢里变得沉默。

过了好一会儿，Castiel才鼓起勇气说：“再过一两年，等我找到工作后，就可以资助你们了。”

“我和Sammy不需要你担心，”Dean的语气就好像Castiel说了天底下最荒谬的话一样，“不需要那么麻烦，我自己能搞定。”

“但是Sam总会去上大学的——”Castiel的话还没说完就被打断了。

“没有什么但是。”Dean说，用着不容质疑的语气，就像是所有的怒气都聚集在了他的身体里，“你认为我会感激你，因为你要Sam提供大学学费吗？”

“Dean——我不想和你在这件事上争吵。”Castiel捏了捏鼻梁。

“那就不要说话。”

在回去的路上，Castiel和Dean再没有说过半句话。

+  
出租车将Castiel载到机场，过完机场安检后，Castiel就在候机厅里的Auntie Anne’s给自己买了一杯咖啡，一个肉桂口味的蝴蝶酥。

他的航班还有三十分钟才会登机，于是Castiel在登机口的一个靠窗位置坐了下来，一边吃着蝴蝶酥一边看着停机坪上的飞机。

突然之间，Castiel有种想要从这里逃离的冲动，就像数年前的某个夜晚，当他产生了一丝怀疑，这种不确定感演变成压垮他和Dean的关系的那个夜晚。恐惧感在Castiel的心头突然出现，像个黑洞一样吞噬着他的意志力，他突然想要扭头就走，离开这个候机大厅，跳上一辆出租车回城里。

Castiel不再确定自己是否应该回去堪萨斯，他已经有五年没有回去了，五年来，他从未动过想过经过那里。无数次，当他出差，他会去到一些中部的地方，但他从未想过顺道去一趟堪萨斯。他已经五年没有回堪萨斯了，这一次又何必回去？

Castiel深呼吸，喝了一大口咖啡，苦味从舌尖蔓延到喉咙，连他的胃里也泛起苦来。

这一切都有什么意义？五年间，Castiel都不在Dean的身边，而现在听到Dean的死讯，他就要马上就到Dean的所在，这听起来荒谬极了，一切都显得没有任何意义，关系不会再修补，未来不会再延续，可能性已完全消除。他和Dean没有结局，一切都已注定。

“你就是太过于注重结果了。”

在Castiel的想象中，他脑海里的Dean会这么跟他说。

“重要的是过程的感觉。”

跟Dean在一起的时候，他快乐吗？

我当然快乐。

Castiel赶紧想，像是另外的回答都会让他感到无比羞耻似的，而他没有什么好掩饰的，没有什么好掩盖的，他爱过Dean，他和Dean分开了，他现在对他还有感觉吗？

Castiel不敢往深处里想，他害怕那个答案让他恐惧，他害怕自己将那个答案一说出口，就成为他永久的折磨——既然你没有改变，那么为什么不给Dean一个机会，给这段关系一个机会？

哪怕是一次也好？

Castiel发现自己无法回答。

+  
“一个人？”

Castiel抬头，一个穿着丹宁外套的人站在他的座位旁，光线洒落在他鼻梁上的雀斑上、金褐色的头发上。他咧开嘴朝Castiel笑，好像Castiel是他的一个老相识，仿佛久别重逢，用这样的笑容再也自然不过了。

被阳光眷恋的人，Castiel的脑子里莫名冒出这样一句话。

“当然。”他说，指了指对面的卡座，“这里没人坐，请吧。”

“一直是一个人？”那人又问，朝Castiel的方向倾斜身体，好像他是一颗向着太阳生长的植物，而Castiel就是那个太阳。

“抱歉，我以为你也是来这里吃饭的？”Castiel突然明白了对方想要干什么，电影里的老套把式，他想。

“我是Dean。”对方说，“我可以请你喝咖啡吗？或者，我们可以一起吃晚饭，然后一起去兜风，我开了车，67年的雪佛兰黑斑羚。”Dean在Castiel面对面的位置里坐下，他的动作带动起周围的空气，撩起他身上的汽车皮椅味。

“我们之前还不认识彼此。”Castiel说，听见自己声音里明显的笑意，像是有一只小鸟在他的心中跃跃欲动，下一秒就要飞出他的胸口，他感觉自己的头脑轻飘飘的。

“我还不知道你的名字。”Dean说，“礼尚往来是美德。”他的语气里有一丝理所当然，如此自信，Castiel想，他忍不住笑了出来。

Dean的表情变为不悦，但Castiel看穿了他的伪装，“我叫Castiel。”他笑着说，“你的演技需要好好练一练了。”

“Castiel，那是星期四的天使的名字，”Dean的声音里有一丝惊奇，“看来今天是我的幸运日，啊哈！”

“说吧，你跟踪我多久了？”Castiel说，他的语气里没有责怪，他很好奇Dean是怎么找上他的，在这个小镇里，在那么多无所事事的人之中。

“你相信命运吗？我是说，除了你爸妈给你取了个天使的名字之外，你相信这一切都是上帝在安排吗？我早晨出门，突然就决定要来这里吃早餐，然后我进门，一推门就见到了你。”

“我不相信命定论。”Castiel喝了一口他的咖啡，决定避开这个陌生人炽烈的目光。Dean看着他，就像是Castiel是全宇宙中最重要的事情，这让Castiel脸颊发热。

“好吧，我相信就好。”Dean耸耸肩，看都没看菜单就熟练地招手叫来服务员，然后给自己点了一个苹果派。“有人跟你提过，你的眼睛很好看吗？它们是那种漂亮的蓝色，像是日出后的湖面，风平浪静，明亮的蓝色。”Dean说，手撑在下巴上看着Castiel。在Dean的注视下，Castiel在座位上不停变着坐姿，他越来越不自在了。

“有人跟你提过，你真的是个自大狂吗？不要搞错我的意思，是好的意义的那种。”

“除了我弟，没人敢这么说我。”Dean捂着自己的胸口，装作痛心疾首的样子，“我感觉好受伤。”

“那就吃掉你的派，赶紧把我绑起来扔到你的后备箱里。”Dean的派被送上来了。Castiel说完这话，Dean的眼睛睁大了，然后，他大笑出声。

“你大可不必挤在后备箱里，我确定我的副驾驶座还有位置。”Dean大口吃着派，一边向Castiel挥舞着手，“我的车前座可是很大的。”

+  
经过了四个多小时的飞行，加上中途转的一次机，Castiel终于来到了堪萨斯城机场。从出口出来的那一刻，他立刻就见到了站在人群中，非常显眼的Sam。

和最后一次见面的时候相比，Sam的头发变成到耳朵下面的长度，他的刘海不见了，变成两缕夹在耳后的长发。Sam脸上的胡子有好几天没刮了，他的眼睛下面有着深深的黑眼圈。

在看到Castiel的瞬间，Sam疲倦的眼神立刻变得明亮起来，“嘿！这儿！”他朝Castiel喊，在Castiel还没完全走上前时，Sam就小跑过来给了Castiel一个结实的拥抱。

“Sam，好久不见。”他说。

“Cas。”Sam说，这个久违的称呼让Castiel颤抖起来。

他一把推开Sam，看见Sam紧皱着眉头，无数次，Sam在失望的时候会露出的表情。直到今天，Castiel还是有点难以应对这样的Sam。

“抱歉，坐了那么久的飞机，我有点不舒服。”

这不算是个谎言。

Sam的脸上露出了一个虚弱的笑容，“你饿吗，要不要吃点东西？”Sam问。

“不用了，”Castiel摇摇头，“我在出发的机场吃过了。”

“好的，那我们先去家里吧。”Sam说，不由分说就将Castiel肩上的行李袋抢走，背起到自己肩上，“我开了车来。”

“是Dean的车吗？”

“不是，那辆车——说来话长，等到家了我们再慢慢说，你一定累坏了。”

在去停车场的路上，Castiel和Sam交换了几句近况。Castiel得知，Sam最近刚换了一个律所，不久前他才刚通过他在加州的律师资格考试。

“所以，你现在是个律师了。”Castiel说。

“只是律师助理罢了，我还没能独立执业。”Sam有些不好意思，“你最近工作忙吗？”

“快到年底了，总归是忙的。有一些趁着本财年度结束前要做完的审计工作堆着都成山了。”

”在这么忙的时候还把你叫过来真是不好意思。我知道，毕竟我没有资格来请求你特地回来一趟，就在你和——”

“没有什么的，我们还是朋友，不是吗？”Castiel小心翼翼地避开了话题里的Dean，这个话题对于今天的两人来说都有点过于沉重，而今天他太累了，没有更多的精力去处理这种情绪。

Sam的脸上露出一个浅浅的笑容。Castiel竭力不去想Sam和他哥哥的相似之处，过了这么多年，Dean变成了什么样子呢？恐怕他再也无从知晓了。

他们找到了Sam的停车位，在停车位上停放的是一辆白色的五座丰田SUV，他挑了挑眉。“后尾箱比较大，可以放得下婴儿车。”Sam解释道，这时，Castiel才注意到Sam左手无名指上上的金色戒指，低调的样式，如果不仔细看的话是很容易被忽略的。

“恭喜。”Castiel说。

“她的名字是Elieen，你见到她的第一面起，就会喜欢上她的。”Sam说起他妻子的时候变得更有精神了一点，他的脸上充满自豪，他将Castiel的背包放在后座上，启动车子。

“如果我有带礼物来就好了。”Castiel说，他一时之间还不能完全消化Sam已经结婚了这个事实，他只是木然地扣上安全带。五年的时间里，实在是发生了太多事情了，Castiel所认识的过去已经面目全非。

“开到家里大概还要40多分钟，你可以睡个觉。”Sam说，Castiel没有回答，他看着车窗外的风景，他的眼皮开始变得沉重。

Castiel将思绪抛在脑后，闭上双眼。

+  
“你醒了？”

Castiel睁开眼睛，窗外已经是黑夜，他动了动身子，发现车已经停了下来，靠在路边，周围漆黑一片，仅有的灯光便是Impala车内的照明和车身前的前照灯，徒然地在一片漆黑夜色中照出仅有的一束光芒。

“我们这是到了哪里？”Castiel问，他的嗓音中带着浓烈的鼻音。

“约半个小时前，我看到堪萨斯的州界牌，现在大概在密苏里的什么地方了。”Dean耸耸肩，不以为然，“离下一个小镇大概还有四十英里的路呢。”

“为什么停下来，这里什么都没有啊。”Castiel问，他从车窗向外张望，这里除了大片大片相连的草地外，没有其他别的标志性景物，没有山，也没有河流，更甚的是，他至今还没发现有一辆途经的汽车。

这个地方就好像是——身处月球的暗面，除了草地和公路外别无他物，让人不由得怀疑起自己的存在是否是真实的，或者只是一个梦境。

除了Dean。

在身边的Dean让Castiel的感觉有了那么一点点真实，他知道自己能够依赖Dean，他刚睡醒而昏沉的大脑想不出有其他的事物可以找到定锚点，只有Dean才是真实的。他的大脑怎么告诉他。

Castiel凑到Dean的脸颊边亲了他一口，依旧睡意朦胧，“你是打算在这里睡一整晚吗，如果不的话，我要下车走走，腿都麻了。”

“抬头看看！”Dean说，声音里带着笑意。

Castiel踏出车外，被眼前的景色惊讶得屏住了呼吸。像是在黑色天鹅绒的布料上洒满了银屑，无边无际的天穹被一条纯白色的星带劈开成两半，像是蜿蜒在天空中的一条河流。Castiel眨眨眼，一动不动地抬头仰望。

“真美。”他说。

“美得值了。”Dean赞同道，“这里能见到本地最亮的星空。”

“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”Castiel问，他在Impala的引擎盖上坐下来，将手垫在脑后半躺在挡风玻璃上。

如果有一瓶啤酒就好了。他想。

Dean关掉车前灯，从车里走出来，来到Castiel身边。

“之前在这里开车的时候，我下错了高速路出口，然后就找到了这里。”Dean说，他的手里变戏法般地出现了一瓶啤酒，塞进Castiel的手里。

“你看那三颗排列在一起的星星，还有左上角的一颗比其他都要亮的星，这个就是猎户座了。”Dean指向天空。

Castiel顺着Dean手指的方向看去，“好吧，我看不出那是什么东西，但是很漂亮。”

“在北半球，一月是观测猎户座的最佳时机，它的主星会变得无比地明亮，更容易找见。”Dean说，他一说起观星就兴致勃勃的。

“原来已经一月份了，最近都快要失去时间的概念了。”

“生日快乐。”Dean凑近来在Castiel的嘴唇上亲了一口。

Castiel这才想起来零点已经过了。

最近他因为准备资格考试的事情忙得两脚不沾地，在考试结束前他除了终试日的日期外，几乎都忘了自己的生日。

“谢谢你带我来这儿，这是最好的生日礼物了。”Castiel喝下一口酒，继续看着头顶的星空，他能感受到Dean热烈的视线。Castiel的脸颊有些发热，不敢看向Dean的方向。

“这个给你。”

Dean将一个盒子递给Castiel，他接过来，那是一盘磁带。Dean手写的字体出现在磁带的标签上，“All my love to you？”Castiel抚摸着标签上歪歪扭扭的字迹，微笑着说。

“这是我的齐柏林飞艇精选集，全世界仅此一盘。”Dean突然之间像是变成了一个在舞会上笨手笨脚的年轻人，结结巴巴地想要约自己喜欢的人出来跳舞。

Castiel看着Dean的脸，背景中的夜空里，星星在缓缓旋转，它们在移动，以肉眼觉察不到的速度，Castiel的脸颊又热起来了。

“不如现在就回车上听吧，这里好冷。”Castiel说。

于是他们回到车里，将磁带插入播放机里，音乐声和鼓点声填充了整个车厢的空间。车窗外是安静的，自回到车里以来，Dean和他都没有说过一句话，只是聆听着齐柏林飞艇的歌。

Castiel的心跳回复了一些，也变得有勇气了点。他装作毫不在乎地将手放在Dean的大腿上，轻轻跟随音乐的节拍在Dean的牛仔裤上敲打着鼓点，他的手在敲到第十多快二十下的时候被Dean捉住了，Dean的指尖和他的手腕内侧扣在一起，将Castiel的脉搏跳动无限放大。

也许是他迈出第一步的，Dean的嘴唇突然间就贴到他的嘴上了。

他们贴在一起，一动不动，静静地等待着对方的动作。直到Dean开始加深这个吻，夺走Castiel所有的呼吸，他让细碎的亲吻变成口舌交缠，Castiel的胸腔里不再是半满的了，而是充满温暖的气息，还有Dean一直在嚼的薄荷味口香糖。

Dean炽热的呼吸贴上Castiel的颈侧。再然后，Dean轻轻啃咬着Castiel的喉结，让他发出一声模糊的叹息。他的身体仿佛不再是自己的了，Castiel模糊地感受到Dean的手臂从他的背后环绕住他，自己的手解着Dean牛仔裤上的拉链和纽扣。

Dean将外套脱下来扔到汽车后座上，将Castiel的裤子拉下来卷在他的膝盖附近。Castiel急切地迎合上去亲吻着Dean的嘴角，一只手伸进了他和Dean交叠的身体之间，Dean的手很快也加入了律动之间——

汽车里的空间很狭小，很温暖，Dean半压在Castiel的身上，膝盖分开跪坐在他的大腿根部。Castiel出汗了，他光裸的臀部贴着皮质的汽车座椅，汗湿紧贴着，发出粘腻的摩擦音。Dean闭上了眼睛，他的手在Castiel身上滑动，让他发出无措的呻吟声。

Castiel咬住嘴唇，Dean又凑过来亲吻他，将Castiel的喘息从他的嘴里撬出来，直到Castiel感到浑身软绵绵的。他听见自己发出一声轻叹，Dean闷哼着在他的腿上释放出来。

Castiel将额头贴在Dean的肩窝处，平复自己的呼吸。他的心跳还是很快，他吸了几口气后说：“真不敢相信我和你的第一次是在一辆车的汽车前座上。”

Dean发出一声大笑，他的头发在Castiel的耳后蹭着，“你说的可是Impala的汽车前座，她是一辆无与伦比的车。”

“无与伦比的车和无与伦比的性爱。”Castiel说，“你这是蓄谋已久。”Castiel本来想继续调侃的，但他的身体变得很沉重很沉重，眼皮也是，倦意难以克制。他忍住了没有闭上眼睛。

“换个地方，会更好的。我保证。”Dean从他的身上爬下来，回到驾驶座上。Dean慢慢地穿上了衣服，他的头发仍旧很乱，汗湿的刘海贴在他的额头上，让他的头发有一丝桀骜不驯的感觉。

“我建议我们找一家最近的旅馆，去床上做。”Castiel说，也整理好了自己的裤子。

幸运的是，没开多久，他们就来到了一间建在高速路中间的汽车旅馆。

拿到房间的钥匙后，Dean打开了房门。一进到房间，他们就急不可耐地抱在了一起。Dean将Castiel推到离门最近的一张床上，他的身体和Dean的缠绕，手指和大腿。事后，Castiel的身体暖洋洋的，同时也变得很沉很沉，他的肌肉和骨骼一点点溶解消失，沉入到身下的被单中，陷入到床垫之中。

Dean咕哝了声，从背后将Castiel抱住，他的鼻尖摩擦着Castiel颈后的头发，“我爱你，”他说。

Castiel不记得自己有没有回应了，他闭上了眼睛。

+  
“真不敢相信你竟然在车里放Marvin Gaye的歌。”

Castiel睁开眼睛，张口的说出的第一句话就是这句。

Sam关掉了播放着音乐的车载音箱，“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

“我们到哪了？”

“就快到了，十分钟吧。”Sam目不转睛地盯着眼前的路，他的样子摇摇欲坠，令Castiel无不担心他下一秒就要垮下来。

“如果累了的话，可以打开音乐的。”

“跟我说说话吧，这一路上，我为了保持清醒一个人自言自语好久了。”Sam说。

Castiel沉默了一阵。

“Eileen是个怎样的人？”这是个蹩脚的话题开头。

“她是我第一眼见到，就想要和她共度余生的人。”

Sam的语气软了下来，很显然，他是真的很喜欢她。让Castiel想起，当Dean在那间餐厅里，在他的座位前坐下的时，他的脑海里曾有过这个想法。有一段时间，当Castiel醒来，看见的就是Dean熟睡的脸，他心中最柔软的部分就每每这个画面击中。

“工作上认识的？”Castiel问。

“法学院，她是我的同班同学，我们一毕业就结的婚。”

“你去上大学真是太好了。我是说，遇上能够共度一辈子的人，她一定会和你有很多的共通点。”

“Eileen是我见过最坚强的女性，她比我厉害多了。我至今还是搞不明白，她到底看上了我哪一点。”

“你比你想象中的自己要好。”Castiel感觉喉咙里有肿块，他吞了口口水，梗塞的感觉挥之不去，“我很高兴你找到那个属于你的人。”

“Dean倒是在我的婚礼上哭得很伤心。”Sam的嘴角浮现出一个微笑，他的眼神却很悲伤。

“Dean一定也是为你高兴。”Castiel说，事到如今，一切都没有意义了。他曾经差点就和Dean结婚了，但是他们最终还是没有走到一起。

“Dean从未跟我说过你们分手的真正原因。”Sam的语气里没有半点指责，这让Castiel反而心生愧疚。

“不是他的错。”

“哥们，我知道感情是怎么一回事，我和Eileen也有过吵架的，有时候纯粹是我混账，有时候不是单方面的原因，总之就是很复杂。”

“Dean没有错，是我离开了，我抛弃了这里的一切，去了华盛顿。”

Sam叹了一口气，“Dean也是这么跟我说的。你离开后，我去问他，他说：‘不是Cas的原因，他没有错’。我知道我不是专业的，但是这样一味地逃避真相，有时候反而不是一件好事。”

“都过去了那么久了，探求真正的原因有什么意义呢？这又不是一段亟待修补的关系。我是说，Dean不在了，我也已经五年没见过他了。”

“但是这明显困扰着你。”有时候Sam的敏锐出奇地令人讨厌。

“我有时候会梦见Dean。”Castiel考虑再三，他尚不清楚向Sam透露这一点会导致什么。

“那意味着你并未真正放下。”

“最近我做过的一个梦是——”与其反驳，Castiel顺着自己的话继续说了下去。Castiel停顿了一下，他斟酌着自己的措辞。“我梦见和Dean一起去旅行，中途我们因为选择去哪里大吵一架。然后我的梦里就没有Dean了。在梦里，我变成了一个人。但是，我没有从旅行地回到家中，而是一个人继续去自己想去的地方，一个人旅行。”

“听起来像是你们在实际中发生过的事情。我印象中Dean老是和你因为今晚吃什么争吵好半天。”Sam说。

“他曾经因为我给你付学费，对我颇有不满。”Castiel说，“他说这是‘假惺惺的施舍’。”他在空气中比了一个双引号。

“真过分。”Sam叹气，“况且这也不算什么施舍，我是真的很感激你，真的。没有你的话，我就不会遇见Eileen。”

“后来我才知道那是他没有安全感的表现，他觉得这让他丧失了做兄长的资格，因为他没办法独自供养你，负担一个家庭。况且，那时的我刚找到工作，不免有些飘飘然，觉得Dean会因此感谢我，固执地觉得这是应该发生的。所以当Dean嗤之以鼻时，我很生气，气得和他大吵一架。”

“不管你是出于什么缘由，Dean也不能对你说这种话，那过于……伤人。”Sam正义感总是令Castiel吃惊，他不总是偏袒Dean的那方，即使那是他哥哥。

“即使是这样，我也伤害到了他。”Castiel坚持，他无论如何也不想承认自己的无辜。

“有时候，你们两个的固执真是让我吃惊。”

“就当我们是吧，这部恰好证明了我们不是适合彼此的一对吗？”Castiel苦笑。

“我们快到了，你准备好了吗？”Sam问。车头在一处拐弯，熟悉的街道就出现在Castiel的眼前，Castiel呼吸一滞，心跳变快了。

“这里一点都没有变。”Castiel脱口而出，他不清楚自己的语气是惊奇还是震惊。

穿过一个红绿灯后，他们在一栋房子前停下。门前熟悉的白色栅栏和青色草坪让他胸口刺痛，Castiel一眼就认出门口那个蓝色的邮箱。那是Dean亲手做的，选的是Castiel眼睛颜色相配的蓝色油漆。

“欢迎回来，Cas。”Sam说。

+  
推开门的一瞬间，所有让Castiel避之不及的回忆被具象化了——Dean家里的壁纸，充斥着Castiel鼻腔的木头味道，当他踏入这个家的时候，脚下的地板发出的轻微声响，无不提醒着Castiel，他回来了。

Castiel顿时感到天旋地转，眼前的景象放大，变得模糊起来，直到他再也不能支撑住自己，扶住门框，他大口呼吸。

“Sam，你可算回来了，Bobby说他晚上会过来——”

Castiel抬头，看见一个肚子隆起的女人站在走廊里，她一定就是Sam所说的Eileen了。

“Eileen。”Sam冲到她面前，亲了亲她的脸颊，“刚才在路上Bobby打电话给我了。”

Sam一边说话，一边配合在空气中比划着双手。Castiel突然明白过来，Sam这是和他的妻子在打着手语，那通常是为听力障碍人士设计的。

“抱歉，这个是Castiel。”Sam向Castiel介绍，他的脸还是朝着Eileen的方向，“这是我妻子Eileen，她耳朵不是听得太见。”

“抱歉，我不会手语。”Castiel试图回想起他在高中做课堂志愿者的时候所学的一点可怜的通用手语，但怎么看来，他都是无谓地在空气中画圈圈。

“很高兴见到你，”Eileen伸出了手，“我看得懂你说话，只要你说话的时候面对我，让我看得到你的嘴型。”

Castiel和Eileen握手。此时，Sam的手机响了，他略带歉意地退了出去，示意自己要去接一个电话。

好在Eileen是个热情而有很多话题了的人，她花了不到五分钟时间就让Castiel告诉了他她现在的职业，最近在做的项目。Eileen甚至还让Castiel想主动介绍自己的近况，这是头一次Castiel想要让别人更了解自己。在Castiel说话的时候，Eileen认真地“听”着他说话，时不时点点头，让Castiel更加有讲下去的欲望。

“所以你先认识的Dean，然后是Sam。”

Castiel一愣，“是啊。”他说。

“我见过Dean的次数一只手也能数过来。不过他可真是个有魅力的年轻人。”Eileen说。

“Dean的确有种——独特的人格魅力，他就好像一个磁铁，吸引着各式各样的人。”Castiel说，为Dean而来的男孩女孩有很多，好像有些太多了。但Dean从来没有背叛过他，一次也没有。

 

Sam又在空气中比划了什么，这次他没有说话，Eileen的眉头紧锁了起来、她嘴唇作出一些口型，一边快速打着手语。

这样古怪的无声“对白”持续了好久，久到让Castiel感觉到一丝不属于这里的感觉，他感觉自己是多余的，莫名插入了平静的一切。Castiel觉得，他不应该身处此地，他脸上的每一寸皮肤都火辣辣的，他十分肯定他的脸颊也一起跟着他的耳朵发红了。

“但是Sam——你确定吗？”Eileen问。

“我想今天大家都累了，”Sam说，这次，Castiel听懂了。

TBC


End file.
